House Lugus
A small house known more for boisterous violence and drinking than steady lordship, House Lugus has recently become the centre of a major controversy. Firstborn Naton Lugus, newly ascended to lordship despite his penchant for cruelty and violence, has been belligerently challenging his neighbors, while his brother Orten Lugus, now married to Iris Dannett, is Lord of the Dannett lands. History House Lugus was created to keep ordeon the southern fringes of the Wolfswood, though when the Warden of the North appointed notorious sellsword Bronson Lugus to the task he created more violence than there had been before. The Luguses have always been warriors, soldiers and killers, and though they have always brought those few bandits they have found to a swift and violent end, they are not known for the patience to hunt as long or as deep as the Woods or Boles deeper in the woods. This weekness would nearly cripple the house when the Wolf Lord, a bandit king, laid siege to Wolfshall, nearly conquering the family in years past. House Lugus has rebuilt, but they have never quite reformed. Jon Lugus fought with distinction in Robert's Rebellion and was known for being an effective Lord and a great warrior. His sons, however, have not earned both distinctions: Naton Lugus, who became Lord of Wolf's Hall after Jon's death, is a great warrior, but a violent man with no desire to rule. Orten Lugus is a schemer and a sneak; no warrior, but a good ruler who has become Lord of House Dannett. The brothers are not fond of one another, and it is said both would have the others position if possible. Holdings Defense Holdings Hall: Wolf's Hall. A fortified hall positioned on a hill to watch the borders of the Wolfswood, Wolf's Hall has no nearby settlements but outside the hall itself are barracks, training grounds and extensive miltiary buildings. Influence Holdings Max Lord's Status 4. Land Holdings Hills. Plains with a road. Plains with light woods. Plains with light woods. Plains with dense woods. Plains. Power Holdings Lugus Heavy Horse (Trained Cavalry): The Lugus horsemen are kept in constant readiness, but they rarely participate in combat, as mounted men are little use amongst the heavy foliage of the Wolfswood. They are heavily armed and armoured and are often sent to other houses for aid when House Lugus is called. Wolfswood Raiders (Elite Raiders): The hunters, crofters and woodsmen who voluntarily enlist in the Wolfswood Raiders seek out the bandits, refugees and killers who hide in the Wolfswood. Most are peasants familiar with the territory or veterans of other Lugus regiments who have been personally wronged by the criminals they hunt. They bring their own weapons, typically heavy axes, and studded leather armour, and all are tested combat veterans. Lugus Patrol (Trained Infantry): The Lugus heavy infantry are trained and ready men-at-arms, not the conscripted peasants or untrained reserve of other houses. They are armoured in breastplates with heavy shields and swords. They patrol throughtout the Wolfswood and confront the most heavily defended holds within the woods. Lugus Bowmen (Trained Archers): Though, like the heavy horse, they see little combat, the Lugus archers are well-trained and equipped. They typically use crossbows, which many demean. Wolfswood Guerillas (Trained Guerillas): Long-range scouts in the Wolfswood, Lugus Guerillas are rightly feared for their speed and skill navigating the deep reaches of the forest. They often serve as ambushers or rearguard for the Wolfswood Raiders. Wealth Holdings Guilds Godswood: The Lugus Godswood features a relatively new weirwood with a face that seems to be eternally screaming, in anger or in grief. Relations House Lugus was formerly well-regarded, but Naton Lugus has seen fit to challenge the heads of several other houses to friendly (and unfriendly) duels and wreck their relationships with most others. They are truly friendly with only House Dane, but Naton has not been so belligerent towards his brother in House Rey either. They particularly despise House Rey, House Tremaine and House Minos. Family and Household Lugus Glovett Naton Lugus Orten Lugus Iris Dannett *Rodrik One-Eye, master-at-arms *First Sword Bowden, Captain of the Wolfswood Raiders *First Ranger Coler, Captain of the Wolfswood Guerillas *Lord Commander Date, head of the Archers, Cavalry and Infantry *Strong Rob, squire to Naton Lugus Category:House